Ihop
by fanfanficfreak
Summary: Brother! Face X Sister! reader What happens when reader-chan, has to take her brothers to Ihop


Guess who was late last night finishing a mid-term paper, that counts about 25% of their grade? That right _ was! After that she decided to go on some procrastinating site, yay! Anyways, it was Friday so she didn't have to worry about work,school or anything about tomorrow.

_, had four younger brothers,Francis he was eighteen. Arthur he was three years younger than him. Then the twins, Alfred and Matthew, they were both ten.

~Timeskip~

It was about 8:30 a.m., someone should have been asleep, since they went to bed at 3:30, in the morning. Lol no.

"Big sister!Wake up!Psst._ wake up." She felt a nudge on her shoulder.

It was little Matthew, the boy with blond hair and curl sticking out.

"Yes?" She would become irritated, they all knew not to bother her when she was sleeping, even if it was 5 o'clock noon. She still had her eyes closed

"Um, _-_-_, can we all go to IHop?" He said quietly.

"Yeah, _, you been in this house too long." Said another voice.

"Yes, it's not healthy." said another

"The hero will save you!" Which was obvious it being Alfred

Little did _ know, someone grabbed her foot and pulled her out of bed, may I add successfully. Her eyes shot open. She got up. She was drowsy, but still looked annoyed.

She facepalmed,"You guys really want to go somewhere don't you?"

"Yes!" They squealed. She pointed to Francis,"Cool, you can drive them."

"I can't~" He smiled.

"Why?!" She was now irritated and annoyed, she did not want to mess around.

"I'm banned from the car~ Remember?" It was true, he was coming home late, and started to drop in his grades, so he wasn't allowed to use the car. Then there was _ 's car,'aww hell 't nobody goin' take that'. Seriously no one was allowed to drive _'s car.

"Okay, I'll go just leave and let me dress."

One by one they left. _ put on some decent clothes and walked out. She grabbed her wallet.

"You guys better be ready or I'm leaving without you!" She yelled. All of them hurried out. They all got in the car. It was kinda crammed, but eh? Francis was in the passenger's seat. Arthur in between the middle of the twins, in the back.

_, put her Mp3 on. It started playing some random anime song. Unlike her brothers, she liked these things. Francis, who thought he was better than everyone, because he can win anyone's love , decided he would argue with her, until she would turn the music off. _ of course wasn't so intimidated by words, being eldest, meant they would listen to her and obey her. Francis, was old enough to get a job and be responsible, he abused this obviously.

Mind you this whole conversation, will, be Francis and_. She is also paying attention to road.

"_, why do we need to listen to music, that's garbage?"

"First off, why is it trash?"

"It's japanese and-"

"Wait, that's being racist."

"I meant I can understand none of us can."

"That's not a good reason to say it's trash."

"But _, can't you play another song?"

"Sure!" She smiled, and played(favorite tencho song).

"What is this?!"

"It's-"

"This is probably worse than the last!"

"Okay, I'll put on another song." She put on a German song, 99 Luft Balloons.

Francis thought it had a nice melody, but what is it with his sister and foreign songs?!

"_, please just another song. Make it English!"

" 'kay!" She put it on (Favorite song, is has to be British)

Arthur in the back was smiling. Francis looked aggravated

"_, something beside this?"

"Woah" you said, English. I didn't know what you meant by that so I decided an 'English' song~You know some call the British, the English, so I took it from there~"

~At IHop~

_ was walking behind them all, until she saw someone. It was Ivan. She ran to him, and started talking. Her brothers noticed him and her. They stopped chatting and continuing what they were doing. _ came back, looking somewhat happy. More happy than before.

"_, who was that?" Arthur said,

"My friend Ivan, why?"

"I never seen him before."

"Well I have many friends. Let's get this over with" They stepped into the restaurant.

There they were greeted by a man with brown eyes and black hair.

"Herro, how can I herp-"

"_-san, is that you?"

"Hey Kiku~How ya doing, 'tis been long?Has it?"

"It has*le bow*Party of five?"

"Ja~"

"Right this way."

He led them to a table. There they sat, they were happy,those son of bitches. _, looked down at the menu, she was just going to get PANCAKES, BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW MAYBE THAT THE ONLY THING SHE CAN GET?

Her family was sparkling with sparkles, because they weren't, may I remind you, working this whole week, school and work together.

These people were your free-loaders. Except the other guy, Mac or macaroni? Did mom and dad really hate him that much? At least Macbeth, tried to help you, like sometimes he would help you with chores, or get some books from the library. Your little brother Macbeth really was helpful. He turn to give him a pat on the head, he wasn't there.

_**He wasn't there. **_

Well he probably was not to concern you anyway.

Then Alfred. Gosh he's so obnoxious. Once he was looking through your journal on your computer. Because actually journal's in an actually book is too mainstream. Anyways, he found out that you liked a very hentai/ecchi show. Then he had the nerve to Google it. Let's say you were somewhat grounded for this mishap.

Then, you have to deal with the stupid git here. He was always lecturing on how you act, when you act, and why you acted . Like one day, you were just sleeping under the covers, you were sleeping.

Guess who had the nerve of lecturing you on this very tiring day. Yep that's right, Arthur.

Hell, this guy did much more than you. Yeah he did, he wrote an went to school and work, so suck it. May I remind you this guy spent a whole day crying because of his fictional shows.

Oh Francis, he was the oldest of the boys but still younger than you. He was known for love, at school, fucker never showed consideration to you. The only thing he has done was telling to your boyfriend that you were a hopeless romantic. To get back at them, you told everyone at school, that he was a homo. No girl came to him after that.

Suddenly a tap on the shoulder, came to you. It was Mickey,

"Yeah little Macintosh?" He pointed to the waitress, she was your friend Elizabeth.

"What about her?" He started to blush.

You patted his head, "Sorry Micheal, she's like twenty-four. Also she's homo. No matter how much you look like Francis. She won't date you" Mark vanished...again.

Francis who suddenly heard this said,"What's that all about?"

"I mean from the back you look like well, my friend thought, you were a girl."

A sudden Frenchman goes to the emo-corner.

Arthur came and hugged you,

"You know you're the best sister ever!"

"I am?"

"Yes of course."

She got up.

"In that case~Here's forty dollars. Bye Arthur, Alfred, and bye dearest Malfoy~"

With that she left.

"What happen when I left" Francis came back.

"_, left with the car, and now were stuck here. I hate her so much."

...

Bonus:

You walked into the house. Seeing your mother coming towards you.

"Oh!~Hello (Name), where's the boys?"Your mother smiled.

"Oh, well they are at IHop, and won't be back in a few hours."

"That's good."She smiled. Both of you went back to your rooms.

* * *

I don't own you or Hetalia, but I do own this story


End file.
